In well logging via electromagnetic (EM) analysis, an EM logging tool is inserted into an interior diameter of a casing joint (“casing”) or other conductive tubular. A transmitter of the EM logging tool creates an EM field that interacts with the tubular and varies depending on a wall thickness (hereafter simply “thickness”) of the tubular. One or more receivers of the EM logging tool may be used to measure and generate a data log illustrating variations in one or more resulting and returning EM fields. The thickness of the tubular may be determined by analyzing the detected variations in the data log. An area of the tubular that is determined to have less thickness may indicate a defect in the tubular (e.g., due to corrosion). However, due to a physical design of the EM logging tool, the defect may appear more than once (as a “ghost”) on the data log.